Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Xi Yan begs for Yi Sai's help who grants her his blood finishing her transformation into a Vampire. He orders her to find the whereabouts of the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere and warns her to guard her new identity well. Xi Yan and Zhao Yan go home. Zhao Yan is sleeping in Yue Jian's room. She uses this chance to pass the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere to her as nobody would think that she hidden them with Yue Jian and she believes that she can protect them well. Back in the school Yi Sai asks Xi Yan about what she found, and disappointed in that she achieved nothing he punishes her. When they are about to be interrupted he makes the bookshelves of the library fall on the intruders. When Xi Yan asks him why did he do that he answers that the Sabbat will kill them either way if she can't find the Keys. Xi Yan sleeps in her sister's room to search for it, and starts suspecting that they were left with her younger sister. The Hunters got dire news - two academy that belong to them were destroyed by Vampires. It is clear that they have traitors among them. They start preparing for an attack. At nigth Xi Yan makes a report to Yi Sai that she swapped the crosses with fake ones, and Yi Sai informs her that , the Sabbat will deal with the school. He gives her a medicine that can weaken the combat abilities and orders her to poison her comrades with them. Description Xi Yan begs him with tears of humiliation in her eyes. Yi Sai bites his finger without a word and lets her lick some of his blood from his fingertips, completing her transformation into a Vampire. Only after that informs her about that as his blood servant she is to obey every one of his commands for forever. She will have to kill the enemies of her master and even if it means that she has to exterminate her comrades. Xi Yan is horrified when hearing this. According to Yi Sai's spy the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere was given out to be passed to the holder of Mei Yue Yin. When he asks her about it Xi Yan tells him that she haven't received it. He orders her to search for it and to cover her new identity well, while waiting for his next orders. Probably because of the death caused by Xi Yan the school is on break, so Xi Yan and Zhao Yan go home. Zhao Yan helps Yue Jian with household chores and expresses her wish to stay with her in her room for the night. She speaks about her current problem - she has no place where she can hide the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. She deems her school not to be safe after the death of the student, so she asks Yue Jian to protect it for her as it is important to her and she trust Yue Jian. She would be worried if they are in anyone else hands and beside that nobody would think that she left them with her. From a window Xi Yan is longingly looking at the light coming from the room Zhao Yan and Yue Jian are sharing. Back in the school, in the library Yi Sai finds Xi Yan to asks her about news reagarding the Keys. He is rather disappointed that she couldn't find it and decides to punish her by drinking her blood. She is blushing as her friends and teacher are close by. When they get impatient and try to intrude on Xi Yan and Yi Sai, Yi Sai uses magic push the bookshelves on them. Xi Yan is watching as the ambulance takes away her teacher who is - according to her friens - alive only because "Xu Wu Cheng" saved her. Yi Sai comforts them and takes no credit for saving the teacher as he deems it as his duty to help those who are in danger. The girls are completely fooled by him. Xi Yan watches his performance with a dark expression on her face. When they are left alone, Xi Yan makes inquires after why he did that when they didn't do anything. Yi Sai flashes one of his mocking smile and nonchalantly states they he doesn't care about it since they will die either way if Xi Yan doesn't find the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere as the Sabbat they will drain blood in the whole schools. At night Xi Yan persuades Zhao Yan to let her sleep in her room, claiming to be afraid because of the recent events. When Zhao Yan falls asleep she searches her room, but doesn't find anything. She starts to suspect that the Keys were either not passed onto Zhao Yan or they were left with Yue Jian during the school break. She is afraid to tell Yi Sai about this as it would mean the death of sister and her father, but if she doesn't say anything it will be Zhao Yan, who dies. On a meeting Yi Shen informs Kai Lin, Zhao Yan and Xi Yan that two other Academies - Mengt Ting and Ti Wen - that held Hunter Factions were destroyed by Vampire, every Hunter killed and drained dry. He is on the opinion that those Vampires belonged to the Sabbat. He suspects that there is a spy in the organisation, and believes that they will be the next one. At night they erect a barrier of silver crosses. Later that night Xi Yan is in the empty classroom with Yi Sai who is draining her blood. She reports to him calmly that a silver cross barrier was set up against the Zombies but she swapped the crosses into fake ones on certain locations. Yi Sai asks her about the Keys. She doesn't dare to inform her about her suspicion. Annoyed about her dazing out he questions her but she has no news about the Keys. Yi Sai decides that the Sabbat will deal with the school soon and passes three powder sachets to her and orders her to poison her comrades - her sister, too - with them since it can weaken the fighting abilities. Fun Fact In VtM, a Vampire who does not bite their sire soon after the embrace will succumb to the Beast within. If this occurs they become a Wight (VS does reference this, but simply calls them "Blood crazed demons"). However, the process of biting their sire results in the new Vampire beginning life with having at least one step of a Blood Bond with their sire. Category:Chapter